Mark Wilson
Mark Wilson is a student of the Pokemon Trainer Academy created by Co-GM Megaman765. He has made various appearances in other RP as a young adult, but his future life has yet to be built up yet. History Mark Wilson was born and raised in the apartments of Celedon City with his Mother and Father. His mother had owned a Poliwag at the time, which would soon be Mark's first Pokemon. Marks father was known to be very huge on gambling at the nearby Celedon Game Corner. This was before people were even aware of Team Rockets secret hideout underneath the building. Mark father never really spent much time with Mark in his childhood, and his fathers behavior in general made Mark grow a huge distaste toward him in his life and generally tried to avoid him. Mark had grown a large interest into Pokemon as most kids his age would, and looked forward to the day where he would finally catch one. One day Mark and his Mom took a trip to Cerulean City in hopes that Mark would catch his first Pokemon since a swarm was just announced to be happening around the area. This was where Mark met Snype, his Sableye and most loyal partner. Mark's mother lent him her Poliwag, Len to capture Snype. After a long battle, Mark was succsful in capturing him. Snype had a distaste toward Mark at first, but after proper training and bonding, Snype became extremely loyal to Mark, and the two still remain inseparable. A lot of Mark's childhood was spent with his best friend from school, Danielle Accola. The two would usually hang out whenever school work wasn't in the way. Mark once went out of his way to help Danielle catch her first Pokemon. Around the time Mark was about 11 or so, Danielle had to move away since she was transferring to another school. Mark hadn't seen her until their reunion in the Pokemon Trainer Academy. Around the Age of 14, Mark heard of the Trainer Academy by an ad on the Television. It seemed like a perfect opportunity for him and begged his mother to allow him to apply. His mother of course allowed him to do so, beginning Mark's journey as a trainer. Personality Mark is a very mature and charismatic boy. Whenever he has the chance, he'll try to make friends with whoever may be nearby in whichever class he ends up and is always willing to help his friends out when they need so. His dream is the usual trainer's dream. To defeat the Pokemon League. He is very dedicated to forming up a powerful team to be able to take on the league after graduating, though sometimes too dedicated. He's known to come up with very complex strategies with his Pokemon as he discovers the many different factors such as hold items. Often times he'll try to hard to think of a various strategy and becomes obsessed with just simply becoming better. It becomes even worse when his strategies fail in a battle. Mark usually can't help but become overcome by his curiosity or willingness to help others to the point where he can have trouble setting his priorities straight. Usually he may put other activities over homework and such. Mark has an extreme paranoia to large bodies of water after nearly drowning at the beach of the academy. Mark was paralyzed by a Frillish and being drug down. He was saved by Valorie Ryder via CPR but the entire event left Mark severely scarred. Pokemon Snype While he isn't Mark's first Pokemon, he is the trademark member of his team. Snype is Mark's most loyal Pokemon and is a very skilled combatant in battle. His personality reflects Mark and is seen as a very charismatic Pokemon. Snype desperately wants to make a name for himself in the school and wants the students and their Pokemon to remember the name, Snype. Snype has been known to be very mixed in relationships. He was once in a relationship with a Snivy by the name of Thyme, though her RPer dissapeared from the role play so not much can be said on the status of their relationship, but it shows that Snype is quite open to relationships outside of his egg group. Len Currently a Poliwhirl, Len was Mark's first official Pokemon. Len was originally owned by Mark's mother and belonged to the family. Therefore, Mark has known Len ever since he was a baby, so Len is about as loyal to Mark as Snype is. He has a very cheery and curious personality but can be very oblivious at times. His specialty combination is his Belly Drum Rest combo. Commodore Commodore was another Family Pokemon that belonged to his father. He was purchased from the Rocket Game Corner due to one huge stroke of luck. Not being much of a trainer himself, he purchased the Porygon and gave it to his son, hoping to make up for lacking to be there for him all the time. Mark eased up a bit toward him but his father continued his same routine. But at the same time he would be the luckiest 11 year old in the whole region to be able to own one of the rarest Pokemon in the region. He evolved after downloading itself into a students tablet and after downloading enough information, it emerged as a Porygon 2. Able Mark's first Pokemon he caught in the Trainer Academy proved to be a very difficult one. Once Able evolved into a Ninjask, she became extremely disobedient and independent from her trainer. Whenever Mark issued a command that she di dn't like, Able would screech right in front of Mark. While formidable by herself, Mark feels building a connection would make her much more formidable once he can form a strategy that could make her more effective. Shedinja Shedinja was received as soon as Able evolved into a Ninjask. Mark is still unsure of what Shedinja can do for his team being extremely frail and such. Shedinja is effective in battles where he has the advantage but Mark still isn't sure of what to do with it just yet... Kara Mark's most recent member of his team. Not much is known about her at the moment other then that she has a very strange attraction toward Snype. She's proven to be efficient in battle and was able to handle a Double Battle very easily her first time. Kara tends to become very easily distracted by items of interest, but mostly shiny objects. When nobody is looking she'll usually try to carry objects with her to keep for herself. Trivia *Mark has been used in other RP's as his older self. His older self turns out to be a criminal. What leads to this event is yet to be developed. *Mark Wilson is one of the few characters who has been actively involved in PTA from the begining.